The Silhouette of a Little Girl
by Teleliniel
Summary: Marie finds herself in a forest where she never been before. There she meet some people... Please! Read and tell me what you think of it! PART TWO IS HERE!
1. The Weird Dream

Disclaimer: Don't own anything. Just playing ;-)  
  
Written by: Jannika a.k.a Teleliniel  
  
Summary: Marie finds herself in a forest where she never been before. There she meet some people...  
  
A/N: This is probably only going to be one shot. Maybe, if I get some good reviews and come up with some new ideas I'll continue the story.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The silhouette of a little girl  
  
A mist lay over the dark forest. Under the big trees you could see a silhouette of someone standing. The silhouette of a little girl. The little girl looked around herself. Nobody was in sight.  
  
'Where am I?' she thought. She didn't have a clue where she was and nor did she know how she got there. She looked around again, looking harder into the shadows. The only light in the forest was the pale ray of light from the moon and together with the mist it made a mystic aura around the trees.  
  
"Are you lost, my child?" a dark but warm voice asked.  
  
She spun around; facing the direction the voice came from.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry I scared you, dear!" the voice spoke again.  
  
"Where are you? Why are you hiding? Can't you come out so I can se who I speak to?" the girl asked sounding scared and confused.  
  
"Of course, dear."  
  
An older man came walking out of the shadows in to the light from the moon.  
  
"Who are you? Where am I? Why am I here?"  
  
"That was many questions at the same time, I can se if I can answer them but first; what's your name?"  
  
"Marie" was the little girls answer. "Can you answer my questions now?"  
  
"I'm called the professor, you are in a place where everybody is respected even if they are different."  
  
"And why am I here?" the girl looked up at the man.  
  
"That, I can not answer, because nobody except you know exactly. But if I have to guess I should say that you really wanted to be in a place where you don't need to hide from who and what you are." He looked down and into the young girl's brown eyes.  
  
"Now come with me." He started walking into the shadows.  
  
The little girl hesitated.  
  
"Come on. You don't have to be afraid, Marie," the professor said softly to her.  
  
They walked side by side in under the trees until they came to a big, big house. Around the house there was a beautiful garden with a lot of flowers and trees. Warm lights shone out of the house's windows and it looked very welcoming.  
  
"Oh, there you are, professor! We've been waiting for you!" The girl jumped at the sound of a voice. The door to the house hade been opened and a you beautiful woman with red hair stood on the porch.  
  
"And this must be Marie I presume." The redhead said looking at the little girl.  
  
"Yes, Jean, this is Marie," the professor spoke. "Marie, this is Jean."  
  
"How did you know my name?" The girl turned to Jean looking slightly nervous. The woman smiled.  
  
"I've got my ways. Come in now, it's getting chilly." She rubbed her arms, turned around and walked though the door and the professor followed. But the young girl stood still at the same spot.  
  
"Come on now, I have told you, you do not have to be afraid. You are safe here." At those words the girl relaxed for the first time this evening, and she walked into the house.  
  
On the inside the house was even bigger than it looked from the outside. The walls were dressed with wooden panelling, the ceiling was high, and beautiful flowers, paintings and other work of art decorated the rooms. She followed the young woman and the old man into a room with big comfortable couches and armchairs. Three more people waited in the room, two men and a woman. Jean sat down beside one of the men. The man hade glasses with red- coloured glass so the girl couldn't se the colour of his eyes, but his hair was light brown. You could se that Jean and the man belonged together because as soon as she sat down the man put a protective arm around her. The other man hade hazel-brown eyes and dark brown hair, cut in an odd haircut so it looked a bit like the ears on a wolf. He was muscular and more robust build than the other man. At the look in his eyes, when he saw Jean sit down beside her man, you could tell that he didn't agree with the relationship.  
  
'He probably want her for himself.'  
  
"So you found her, professor?"  
  
The voice of the second woman drove the girl back out of her thoughts. The woman who spoke sat in one of the armchairs, looking strait at her. Her voice was soft and warm and her eyes were full of love and caring. She was very beautiful, with light brownish skin, dark brown eyes and her long hair was white with a little creamily look.  
  
"Yes, I found her. Now, Marie, sit down please." As the kind old man spoke he sat down in the same couch as the man with wolf-look. The girl hesitated for a second but then sat down slowly in an armchair. She looked nervously down on her hands, not able to look into anyone's eyes.  
  
"Marie?" the voice of the professor made her look up. "This is my friends and colleagues. That is Scott." He pointed at the man with red glasses. "And, Jean, who you already met. The man beside me here." He looked at the other man. "Is Logan, and the woman over there is Ororo." Meaning the woman with white hair. "Everyone this is Marie." The people nodded.  
  
"Welcome, Marie." The man sitting beside Jean smiled friendly.  
  
"Thank you." The girl said in a small voice.  
  
"Relax, Marie. We are not going to hurt you!" Ororo smiled warmly a at her and Marie relaxed a bit. She already liked the beautiful woman.  
  
"You wonder why you're here, don't you?" The last man spoke and looked directly at her, his eyes boring in to hers. Uncomfortable she turned away her gaze but nodded.  
  
"I don't think anyone, but you, here has the answer to that question. You've probably been feeling alone and wanted someone to talk to." Jean spoke for the first time since they got into the house.  
  
"He said that too." Marie said, nodding at the professor. "I don't know... but, well, I've been having this problem."  
  
"What kind of problem, my child?" The professor asked softly.  
  
"I'm different then everyone else, I'm not like normal people."  
  
"I can say so much, kid, we ain't normal. Not anyone around here is." Logan said with a gruff Canadian accent.  
  
"What do you mean?" The girl looked at the man confused.  
  
"Like I said out in the forest, Marie, this is a place where everybody is respected even if they are different. Everyone here does have something that makes them different," said the professor.  
  
"What is it that you think make you different?" Scott asked her.  
  
"I don't know if I should say it. It will make you think that I'm a freak."  
  
Logan snorted. "We're all freaks here."  
  
"Marie, don't listen to him. We are not freaks, we are just not like everyone else." Scott spoke once again. "Now tell us, what do you think makes you different?"  
  
"It is something with my skin. I can't touch anyone. It is like I take life from them when I do it."  
  
"Oh, I see your problem!"  
  
"Logan, don't be se mean!" Jean looked angry at him. Can't you show some compassion?"  
  
"It's okay, Jean!" The girl smiled sadly at the older woman. "It isn't like you can do anything about it."  
  
"How can you be so sure? Maybe the professor can do something." Ororo turned to the professor. "Can you?"  
  
"Maybe, I can take a look at it."  
  
"That would be great!" Marie smiled at the thought of touching human skin again.  
  
"I do think it is time to go now." The professor said and got up from the couch.  
  
"Why? I just got here."  
  
"You have to get home. We will soon meet again, that I can promise you!"  
  
Then everything faded...  
  
In a cheap, old motel room somewhere in Canada a young girl woke up abruptly in the bed.  
  
'Where am I?' she looked around and when she realized where she was she relaxed and started thinking about the dream she just had.  
  
"That was one of the weirdest dreams I ever had!" she said out into the dark.  
  
The girl in the dream had absolutely been her.  
  
"Where the hell did I get Marie from? I'm not Marie anymore, I'm Rogue!"  
  
She hadn't met the people in the dream before but somehow they seemed familiar.  
  
"This nomadic life is driving me nuts, that's for sure!"  
  
She had been on the run the last five months, ever since the accident with her boyfriend.  
  
'Ex-boyfriend!' she mentally corrected herself. She'd just kissed him and he ended up in a coma for three weeks!  
  
Was she ever going to stop running? Maybe, maybe not. If she met the people in the dream, maybe she would.  
  
She didn't know... yet. 


	2. Dream Number Two

Disclaimer: Don't own anything. Just the plot!  
  
Written by: Jannika a.k.a Teleliniel  
  
Summary: Marie finds herself in a forest where she never been before. There she meets some people...  
  
A/N: Hey I'm here again! With part two of my story about Marie. It is not going to be a very long story, I don't think I can make it long. But it will come at least one more part. I'm sorry it took so long time!  
  
enchantedlight = Thank you for the review!  
  
spectra2 = Thank you for the review! I hope you like part two!  
  
Academia = Thank you for the review! I will continue writing at least one more chapter.  
  
Kitty Kagome = Thank you for the review! I hope you like the rest!

* * *

**_The Silhouette of a Little Girl_**

**Part two**

She was still running. Running from her life, from the truth. The truth that should not be spoken about. The truth that she couldn't touch a living being without hurting them or worse... killing them.  
  
She was always moving, never stayed in a place more than a few days. Slowly making her way to USA.  
  
She travelled with big lories from city to city and stayed at cheap and dirty motels. Just after the infamous kiss, she'd pack all things she needed, emptied her bank account and left. Her parents was scared of her, her pathetic ex-boyfriend's parents too and everybody else who know what happened. They were afraid of her because she was a freak. That was the only thing she was now – a freak. She had no reason to stay, so she took the first chance and got the hell out of there. Her parents would probably not care at all; they were too ashamed to have a freak in the family.  
  
Right now she was on her way to a little village near Edmonton. She'd found a friendly lorry-driver who would take her there. It wasn't always they were nice and helpful. Many of them said no when she asked for a lift, many of them ignored her, pretended they didn't hear her. And some of them she'd travelled with had tried to do things. Drag her with them, tried to do stuff that she didn't even want to thing of. Thankfully her freak skin kicked in and the drivers got scared and ran.  
  
She laid back on the seat in the lorry and thought back in the dream she'd dreamed that weird night a few weeks ago, she had had a similar dream just yesterday night. It was like a continuation on the last one. It felt like she knew the people but she had never met them in the real life, on that she was sure.

_The dream_  
  
_She was standing outside the big house once again. This time she wasn't scared at all, just exited.  
  
"We've been waiting for you, Marie!" Jean was standing in the door.  
  
The girl began to walk towards her and than into the house. This time she didn't hesitated. She walked together with the woman into the same room as last time. The professor, Logan, Scott and Ororo were already sitting in the room.  
  
"Hello Marie!" Ororo smiled and the girl returned the smile.  
  
"Hello everyone!"  
  
"Did I not tell you, that we would meet soon again?" The professor winked an eye at her.  
  
"You surely did!"  
  
"How are you, Marie?" asked Scott.  
  
"I'm just fine, thank you. How are you yourself?"  
  
"Everything is good, thanks!"  
  
The girl sat down in the nearest armchair.  
  
"So, you know what my little secret is. Can I know yours now?"  
  
"Of course, my dear! Jean, shall you start?"  
  
"Okay. I can do this." She stuck out her arm towards a vase that was standing on a table at one of the walls. And suddenly it come floating in mid-air through the room and stopped right in front of Jean. She got it to go back to the table and put it down.  
  
The girl stared at Jean and at the vase, amazed.  
  
"But that's not the only thing I can do, I can also read minds."  
  
"Oh, so that's why you knew my name before!"  
  
Jean nodded and after that looked at Scott.  
  
"I can't show you what I can do, but you've maybe figured out what it's all about?" Scott smiled at her.  
  
"It has something to do with your eyes, hasn't it?"  
  
"Yes that's right. My eyes are like a laser. If I don't wear these glasses I would be blowing of the roof. I was in an accident as a child and lost the thing in my brain that I should've controlled the laser with, so now I have to wear these glasses."  
  
"That is a bit like mine, then." The girl made a face.  
  
"Shall you show us what you can do?" Scott said.  
  
"Alright. I can heal myself but I can also do this but it isn't really the same thing as your powers. This is what I can do." Logan held up both his hands and three long sharp blade shot out from between his knuckles on each hand.  
  
"Whoa!" Marie's eyes widen. "Good self-protection!" She grinned and Logan laughed.  
  
Everybody turned to Ororo who's eyed had become snowy white. The sky outside went very dark, the wind whine and a big blinding lightning shone up the dark world on the other side of the window. Just as fast as it came, the storm was gone and Ororo's eyes turned back to their original warmly dark brown colour. One again Marie was amazed.  
  
"Cool!"  
  
Ororo laughed. "Professor, I think it's your turn."  
  
"I can do the same things as Jean, I'm just a bit stronger and have more developed powers. I can play with people's mind, make them think they are some things they are not. And I can do this." The professor stopped talk.  
  
Suddenly she heard a voice inside her head.  
  
"Hello Marie."  
  
"Oh, it's you professor! I got a bit scared there!" She talked back to him inside her mind.  
  
"Yes, that is me."  
  
She felt him leave her mind and looked over at him.  
  
"That was scary! I didn't know anybody could do that."  
  
"Well, it is not many of us." The professor smiled. Then he rose and spoke again.  
  
"I think it is time to go."  
  
"Am I going to meet you again?"  
  
"Maybe, if you really want to."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Then everything faded..._

  
  
After both these dreams, she'd felt better than she'd done in months. But it was one thing she didn't understand; what did the dreams mean? And what was it they wanted to say? That she should not give up? To keep going?  
  
She had to think about that more.

* * *

At the same time but in New York at a big mansion, two people sat in a room talking.  
  
"We have to find her, Charles! And that's soon!"  
  
"I know, dear, I know! But it looks like she is closing in on that other man now, and that is a good thing. It will be easier to locate her exactly then." 


End file.
